disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
EVE
EVE (which stands for 'E'xtraterrestrial 'V'egetation 'E'valuator) is the female lead character in the 2008 Disney/Pixar film WALL-E. She is voiced by Elissa Knight. Personality When EVE is first seen in the movie, she is hostile and dedicated to her task. However, after meeting WALL-E, she began to warm up to him and befriend him. WALL-E Meeting WALL-E Dedicated to her mission in scanning for any signs of self-sustaining plant-life on earth, EVE was not interested in WALL-E and was even hostile towards him at first, but befriended him when they formally introduced each other and when he took her to safety. Inactive After WALL-E saves EVE from a dust storm, he takes her to his trailer and shows her all the treasures that he has collected over the years, including the plant that he found. EVE quickly recognizes the plant, scans it and uses a tractor beam to pull it into her vegetation-containing compartment. EVE deactivates to a state in which only a blinking green beacon signals that she is on. Determined to protect EVE, he shelters her from rain, lightning and more until the Axiom return vehicle picks her up to return her to the Axiom. Discovering WALL-E's Kindness After WALL-E and EVE return the plant to the Captain, he views EVE's memory banks, but sees that even though one plant survived, the rest of the Earth is still polluted and unable to sustain life. But the Captain still thinks that they should return to Earth to recolonize. EVE then discovers that while she was deactivated, WALL-E was protecting her from all sorts of danger and she begins to understand the meaning of love and how much WALL-E truly cares for her. Disney Parks ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom EVE has her own spell card called ''EVE's Laser Blast. ''World of Color'' EVE and WALL-E play major roles in the show, where they fly through space to the "Define Dancing" tune from the film's score. Gallery july222.gif|EVE WALL-E and EVE 1.jpg|A perfect loving couple Evelaserblast.jpg|EVE's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. WALL-E MVR-A2.jpg WALL-E EVE truck.jpg|EVE observes the Rubik's cube 190px-Disney-Universe-Eve.jpg|EVE, Disney Universe Walle-disneyscreencaps com-10031.jpg Funko Pop- EVE.jpg August16th.png|EVE in Disneystrology book Cp FWB WallE 20120926.jpg Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10574.jpg|WALL-E and EVE kiss wall-e-images-eve-auto.jpg EVE-and-walle.jpg Walle-eve-bench-lg.jpg WALL-E-696.jpg Wall-E-and-EVe-wall-e-and-eve-11772632-1024-541.jpg wall-e2-eve.jpg Eve-with-wall-e.jpg EVE-wall-e-11444456-885-370.jpg Eve&fish.jpg WalleRogue.jpg Walle-disneyscreencapscom-2926.jpg Trivia *EVE was designed with the help of Apple’s behind-the-scenes designer Jonathan Ive, who was responsible of the design of the iPod. *EVE was named after Eve, the first woman on Earth according to the Bible, because Andrew Stanton thought that WALL•E's loneliness reminded him of Adam, before God created his wife. *In the DVD extras, it is said that she enjoys long hovers on the beach. *Like D-FIB, PR-T and NAN-E, she is one of the only female robots on the axiom. Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:WALL-E characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters who fly Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Iconic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Disney characters